popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Toukarenjou
Lyrics Nihongo 　遥か舞い散る浅紅の 　どうか一弁　愛しい人へ 　まるで天の羽衣纏い 　風に小さくそよぐ連理よ 　山は深き春霞 　君の面影を捜すよ 　桃色　千里を超え 　再びこの郷を彩る 　誓い合った　悠久の歳月 　紡ぎ　満ちていた　彼の頃 　桃色　哀しい程 　甘くて切ない夢を見てた 　雲に抱かれし桃源で 　君の幸せを祈るよ 　遥か舞い散る浅紅の 　どうか一弁　愛しい人へ… 我愛你... Romaji Romaji found by typeMARS from bemanindonesia. Haruka maichiru senkou no Douka hitohira itoshii hito he Maru de ten no hagoromo matoi Kaze ni chiisaku soyogu renri yo Yama wa fukaki haru ga sugi Kimi no omokage wo sagasu yo Momoiro senri wo koe Futatabiko no sato wo irodoru Chikai atta yuukyuu no toki Tsumugi michiteita ano koro Momoiro kanashii hodo Amakute setsunai yume wo miteta Kumo ni dakareshi tougen de Kimi no shiawase wo inoru yo Haruka maichiru senkou no Douka hitohira itoshii hito he Wo ai ni... English Translation The light red blossoms dance and scatter in the distance Whether petals fall to my dear person The heaven robe is clothed with a circle Now and forever little and swayed in the wind The mountain is a deep, spring haze I look at your face A thousand miles exceeded with a pink color They decorated this village again The eternal years met their oath Their time was spinning fully The pink color is sad enough I looked at the sweet, but painful dream In the embraced peach source in the clouds I pray to your happiness The light red color dances and perishes in the distance Whether petals fall to my dear person I love you... Long Version 遥か舞い散る浅紅の どうか一弁　愛しい人へ まるで天の羽衣纏い 風に小さくそよぐ連理よ はらりはらりと川を染めて 忘れえぬ記憶へと流れる 幻影なのか　現（うつつ）景色か 見渡す限りに朦朧と 山は深き春霞 君の面影を捜すよ 桃色　千里を越え 再びこの郷を彩る 誓い合った　悠久の歳月 紡ぎ　満ちていた　あの頃 桃色　哀しい程 甘くて切ない夢を見てた 手のひらに乗りし花弁も やがて吹かれては飛んでゆく 澄んだ鶯のさえずりが 煙（けぶ）る渓谷に谺して 遠く春を告げるのに 君の面影を捜すよ 桃色　揺れるたびに 漫（そぞ）ろにこみ上げる想い はしゃぎあって過ごした場所 今は静寂を湛える 桃色　哀しい程 甘くて切ない夢を見てた 手のひらに乗りし花弁も やがて吹かれては飛んでゆく 桃色　千里を越え 再びこの郷を彩る 誓い合った　悠久の歳月 紡ぎ　満ちていた　あの頃 桃色　儚き色 望めど届かぬ夢の色よ 雲に抱かれし桃源で 君の倖せを祈るよ 遥か舞い散る浅紅の どうか一弁　愛しい人へ... 我愛你... Long Romaji Haruka maichiru senkou no Douka hitohira itoshii hito he Maru de ten no hagoromo matoi Kaze ni chiisaku soyogu renri yo Harari harari to kawa wo somete Wasureenu kioku he to nagreru Genei nano ka utstsu keshiki ka Miwatasukagiri ni mourou to Yama wa fukaki haru ga sugi Kimi no omokage wo sagasu yo Momoiro senri wo koe Futatabiko no sato wo irodoru Chikai atta yuukyuu no toki Tsumugi michiteita ano koro Momoiro kanashii hodo Amakute setsunai yume wo miteta Te no hira ni norishi hanabira mo Yagate fukakate wa tonde yuku Sunda uguisu no saezuri ga Keburu keikoku ni kodamashite Touku haru wo tsugerunoni Kimi no omokage wo sagasu yo Momoiro yureru tabi ni Sozoro ni komi ageru omoi Hajagiatte sugoshita basho Ima wa shijima wo tataeru Momoiro kanashii hodo Amakute setsunai yume wo miteta Te no hira ni norishi hanabira mo Yagate fukakate wa tonde yuku Momoiro senri wo koe Futatabiko no sato wo irodoru Chikai atta yuukyuu no toki Tsumugi michiteita ano koro Momoiro hakanaki iro Nozomedo todokanu yume no iro yo Kumo ni dakareshi tougen de Kimi no shiawase wo inoru yo Haruka maichiru senkou no Douka hitohira itoshii hito he Wo ai ni... Long English Translation The light red blossoms dance and scatter in the distance Whether petals fall to my dear person The heaven robe is clothed with a circle Now and forever little and swayed in the wind Falling, falling, dying the river, The unforgotten memories are flowing The illusion is a scenery And faints in as far as my eyes can see The mountain is a deep, spring haze I look at your face A thousand miles exceeded with a pink color They decorated this village again The eternal years met their oath Their time was spinning fully The pink color is sad enough I looked at the sweet, but painful dream I take my hand flatly for the petals As they are flying, eventually blown The clear nightingale's twitter Echoed in the smoking valley To tell the far spring, I look at your face Every time the pink color shakes, My feelings are welling in pride There is frolicking in the spent location Now, the slience is praised The pink color is sad enough I looked at the sweet, but painful dream I take my hand flatly for the petals As they are flying, eventually blown A thousand miles exceeded with a pink color They decorated this village again The eternal years met their oath Their time was spinning fully A pink color, a transient color It's a dream color that doesn't deliver the views In the embraced peach source in the clouds I pray to your happiness The light red color dances and perishes in the distance Whether petals fall to my dear person I love you... Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 桃花恋情 can be found on TЁЯRA's 2nd album, ЁVOLUTIΦN. Trivia *'桃花恋情's' songwheel genre (超中華流行歌曲) can be read as . Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Adventure Songs Category:TЁЯRA Songs Category:Jun Songs Category:Naoki Maeda Songs Category:Junko Karashima Songs